Hanako Watanabe
Hanako Watanabe Hanako is a friendly, albeit a bit air-headed knight from a forgotten kingdom of the past - in both name and origin. The Forgotten Kingdom he is linked to was lost thousands of years before, in a great war with the Unholy Beasts. Hanako was of but a handful of survivers, placed in cryogenic stasis to awaken when the world was in danger of facing the Unholy Beasts once more. Of those handful of people, he was the only able to survive the changed climate of the modern world. Since his awakening, he has dedicated himself to traveling the world, helping those in danger whenever possible. Though he is of the time, even he cannot recall the complete history or even the name of The Forgotten Kingdom. Because of his odd style of clothing, feminine looks and high voice, he is often mistaken for a female. Be not fooled however, because his traits as a man are blatant as day when it comes to dealing with women. While a knight in name, he prefers to harken himself to that of a mage, thanks to his ability to control flames with the use of The Righteous Blade Flamberge. When spoken of as a knight, he tends to get a bit cranky, often lashing out in a more cute than intimidating way at the transgressor. Appearance Hanako is a very feminine Nekko (race of cat/human hybrids) with a medium-height, slender body. This slender body does nothing to show his true physical strength as a Nekko however. Slightly short, brown hair matches the color of both the ears atop his head and his tail. The hair comes to cover where normal human ears would be, so who knows if Nekko have both. His eyes are a light shade of green, very pleasant and calming to look into; his entire face for that matter, portraits very nicely, so much so that he seems like "the hottest babe at the mall" often times. Youthful, milky soft skin that screams "girl" only adds to this syndrome people have about him. His choice of clothing is that of a female mage's dress, a dark black with a yellow bow tied around the waist; a matching witch's hat atop his head, of course. Finishing off the ensemble, is a pair of ankle high flip top boots, black and red in contrast to the rest of his outfit. While he does have other, more modern outfits, this is his primary outfit for travel and combat. Personality Hanako is spry, energetic and just slightly daft. He plays the role of female well to a great extent, except when his eyes meet a REAL female he finds worthy. In all situations but combat, Hanako is a very nice, caring young man; though, he can sometimes say things that go a little too far without realizing it - with the best intentions of course. One of the biggest flaws of his personality however, is his lack of formality. In a situation where most would humble themselves, he's always as up and energetic as ever, with about as much tact as an internet troll when choosing what should and should not be said or done. While Hanako does go more often for females, he is in no way a heterosexual; he'd take any partner that met his standard for appearance, personality and the amount of love and appreciation he could recieve from them - not to say he is shallow by any means, just that he doesn't want wasted romance. The only situation where Hanako is quick to take a stance of serious anger is when the life of someone too weak or just plain defensless is put into danger. He does not hesitate to strike down any foe he deems worthy of such a fate - even those he doesn't, if the situation does not allow mercy. Another surefire way to just annoy him however, is to call upon his status as a "knight," to which he will argue the day away with anyone that he is a MAGE. If assumed to be a female, he'll most likely go along with it until it becomes inconvienient for him. History While there isn't much Hanako can specifically remember about the people of the kingdom or its own history, he can completely recall his past - a very vivid one, at that. From the time he could walk, Hanako was trained in the mannerisms of both a warrior and a female, - this of course not sticking all that well - thanks to his from-toddler feminine look. Throughout his childhood, he dreamed of becoming a mage in service of the king of that forgotten kingdom, but was instead raised to be a Knight - to fight sword to sword, for glory and honor! For... all of that mundane stuff. That was boring to him. REALLY boring. Yet, he couldn't go against the wishes of his family, that had in their time, produced many of the Knights that then defended the kingdom in the Elite Squadron. It wasn't until he reached his teenage years, when he was presented with the item that would change everything for him - the mighty Flamberge, the family blade forged in the Flames of Life. NOW THAT, was magical. From then on, even into his formal training in the Knight Academy, Hanako ALWAYS demanded to be referred to as "The Mage of Roaring Flames!" Having grown fond of him, his teacher and future captain allowed this, which quickly spread Hanako's name to a well known status among the circle of knights. The name wasn't his only merit however. His skill in both swordplay and the control of Flamberge made him a legend in the academy. By the first year of the war, Hanako had graduated from the academy and was placed on reserve units for the battlefield. Over time, the dwindling forces of the kingdom opened up the opportunity for him to prove his worth. Upon taking to the battlefield, his overwhelming might proving that at only the age of twenty-two, he had well surpassed his superiors on the field. Slaying more than almost any of the other knights, he was deemed a necessary tool in protecting the future. By the king's order, he was placed into hibernation deep within the castle's walls, so that he may awaken to protect the future. Everything from there... Hanako knew nothing about. What happened to his home? A the first question that came to mind, when he arose from that slumber, 2000 years into the future to find only rubble and the few comrades that chosen to rest with him. From there, they spread out into the world, to see with their own eyes what awaited them - and if this future was truly grim enough to require their awakening. The Current Hanako As things are now, Hanako is not a very different person from his time during the war, or during the academy. From the day he awoke, he set out into this modern era to see what it was that awaited him. The one major thing that stood out to him, was the lack of his kind, the Nekko, or for that matter, anything but humans. Yet, he was the thing that stood out to everyone else, in such an odd costume, complete with ears and a feline tail. Luckily enough, "cosplay" was a thing that had become popular now, so most people assumed it was that weird hobby. Along the way, he gained word that his comrades had passed during his few months out and about. Unable to find any signs of the Unholy Beasts in this era, Hanako has dedicated his current time to traveling the world and garnishing a familiarity with it, as its last ancient protector. (The story continues!) Combat Related Weaponry - Flamberge Type: Longsword Grip: Heat resistant leather Blade Color: Bright Red on the Chappe, a dull brown on its length; the brown heats up to match the red on the chappe when in use. Flamberge is the longsword passed down in the Watanabe family. Forged over a hundred years ago using the no longer existent "Life's Flame," this rare longsword is one of the only of its kind. The fires it was birthed from give it the ability to superheat, as well as control and absorb fire that already exists. It hangs from a custom strap on Hanako's dress, that allows him to either hang the sheath behind him, or at his side. Though the sword is made from the average layered steel used in longswords, the "Life's Flame" gives it special property, making it extremely hard to even crack or dent. Absorbed flames raise the power and heat of Flamberge. The power rise is subject to the intensity/amount of flames absorbed. The stored flames can be converted into a pure energy, then released in a wave. Personal Traits As a Nekko, Hanako has greater strength and speed than that of a normal human, just narrowly missing the level of superhuman. Nevertheless, his physical prowess would take anyone by surprise, given his form. In addition to this, Hanako has a reversed stamina. The longer he fights, the more his body is able to exert energy. Over time, his strength and speed will gradually increase when in the heat of battle. Category:Characters